


It Started With A Murder

by IndigoBluez



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoBluez/pseuds/IndigoBluez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan dreams of murders that actually happen in the near future. Its frightening and traumatic but Soonyoung helps him see the good in them.</p><p>(in which Soonyoung's a detective and Chan is a boy with a special ability)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> just a very slight warning, there's a murder scene below, but its not too explicit. i can't write gory stuff for nuts

Knife in hand, he watched the woman shake in front of him. The tips of his fingers started tingling in excitement. Her pathetic pleas for mercy went unheard as the knife went it. Glee swam in his eyes as her expression changed from pure terror, cheeks and lips wet with tears and mucus mixed, from her messy bawling as she plead to be let go, to one of absolute pain and agony. Her bloodcurdling scream was like music to his ears. He relished in the thrilling moment, a feeling of rushing deliriousness pulsing in his veins as the knife plunged in and out of her. Hot, sticky blood spurted out and flowed over, soaking his hands and shirt. But he didn’t mind. He loved every second of it.

A slight shuffle up ahead caught his attention. His eyes flicked up, fingers curling tighter around the knife in anger at whoever just ruined the could-have-been perfect moment, just in time to see a flash of blue. A school uniform?

His lips morphed into a smirk as his eyes twinkled darkly. Someone had just seen him.

 

\----------

 

Chan collapsed behind a wall few hundred metres away, panting heavily. As soon as that man had glanced up, he had run as fast as he could, not knowing where he was going, as long as it was away from that horrible place. He had run until his muscles were void of energy and couldn’t take it anymore.

Shaking his head vigorously, he tried to get rid of the horrifying images. The more he tried to forget, the more vivid it became. Blood. Crimson red blood everywhere. The lady’s body. The Killer. What was he thinking?! He shouldn’t have come, he shouldn’t have come!


	2. Part 1

“This is the fourth case already.”

The usually quiet narrow alleyways was now bustling with police activity. Despite it being early morning, there was already a huge crowd swarming over like ants to honey. Onlookers, confined behind the police tape, craned their necks, hoping to catch a glimpse of the crime scene. Lights strobed around the place as snapshots were taken while the body of a young lady was towed away in a black bag.

Soonyoung rubbed his chin, brows drawn together, deep in thought. Still dressed in casual clothing, he had rushed over here in the middle of grocery-shopping as soon as he received the call.

“Soonyoung-ssi.”

He turned around, train of thoughts broken, to see the in-charge of the serial killer case and the homicide unit, Choi Seungcheol.

“The forensics report hasn't come in yet but it's pretty obvious. Rigor mortis has already set in, from that we can roughly deduce she died three or four hours ago from several stab wounds. What can you say about the relationship between the latest victim and the previous three?”

“So far, all four victims have no relation with one another,” Soonyoung answered smoothly. “The only similarity is that they had blonde hair and the fact that they were all females who were stabbed, before having their faces slashes several times. That’s the only indication of being a serial killer case.”

“Show-off.” There was a whisper from behind.

He pointedly ignored it. He’d learn not to care about what others thought of him. People in the police department, even in his own unit, had not taken a liking to him since the very start. Given his young age, it was unsurprising that jealousy was evident in his peers and juniors. They naturally assumed he had become a full-fledged detective due to connections. Nobody were willing to admit he had a decent amount of talent, except for maybe Seungcheol.

Police officers continued investing the crime scene, and Soonyoung was left to think alone. Eyes trailing absentmindedly at his surroundings, it took a moment for him to realise he was staring straight into someone’s eyes. It was a high school student.

The boy’s standing far away, staring at him with an unreadable expression. Normally, Soonyoung would have just taken him as a curious passer-by, but his gut was telling him something else this time.

Putting on a friendly smile, Soonyoung approached him. The boy’s eyes narrowed as he came closer.

“Hey kid!”

The boy looked up at him. “…Hey?”

“What’s your name, kid?”

He continued to give him a weird look.

Soonyoung suddenly realised forgot to introduce himself. “Ah! I’m sorry,” he flashed out his police badge. “I’m a detective. There’s been an incident around here.”

Brows furrowed, the student questioned him sceptically. “ _You’re_ a police officer? How old are you even?”

“Older than you, so show some respect to your elders, you brat,” Soonyoung chuckled playfully.

“I’m Lee Chan,” the boy said after scrutinizing the badge and deeming it authentic.

“Alright, Chan, do you know this lady?” Soonyoung showed him a picture.

Chan froze, and shook his head stiffly.

Soonyoung frowned at the unusual behaviour. “ _Okay_ , then did you notice anything weird going on around here from about midnight to two or three in the morning?”

Again, Chan shook his head mutedly.

“Huh,” Soonyoung said, noticeably disappointed. “Well, thanks for your cooperation, kid. I’ll get going.”

Turning around, he began to walk back swiftly, pursing his lips in confusion. Strange, he’d thought the boy would have known something. Guess his gut instincts weren’t always right.

 

\----------

 

The next murder happened only a few days later. Screams resounded as the body of another young lady was found in another similar alleyway, only a few hundred kilometres away, on the opposite end of the town, her face badly slashed.

Police arrived a few hours later, more stressed than ever. Soonyoung paced around anxiously, biting his lower lip in concentration. This was the fifth time. If they failed to catch the culprit soon, this could drag on forever, instilling panic in the residents. That was something they didn’t want. His investigation unit was getting irate too, from the looks of it. How had the culprit gotten away with blatant murder, without leaving any traces? It was practically an impossible task, especially when it was done by a lunatic who was only concerned with killing.

Fingers raking through his hair in frustration, he glanced away from the crime scene for a moment, just to meet a familiar pair of unreadable brown orbs. It was the same boy.

His interest piqued, Soonyoung made his way over once again.

“Chan-ah!” He called, waving his arm as he raced over.

“We meet again!” Soonyoung beamed warmly. Chan remained expressionless.

“The last time I saw you, you were at the opposite end of the town. What are you doing so far out? Don’t tell me you’re school’s all the way here?”

“No, I…uh…came to see how…see how investigations were going for the latest victim,” Chan stuttered, eyes darting everywhere but him.

Soonyoung paused, eyeing the younger. “The news of the latest victim wasn’t even released to the media yet… How would you know about this?”

“Oh shit,” Chan cursed under his breath.

Soonyoung gasped and grasped onto Chan’s shoulders. “Did you witness what had happened here last night?”

The colour drained from Chan’s face. “N…no?”

“Chan, listen, any information could be crucial to us. If you’d seen anything, please tell me.”

“I…I mean… _technically_ , I didn’t witness the murder.”

“Technically?”

“Yeah, I’m not a witness…but,” Chan looked away from Soonyoung’s penetrating stare.

“But?” Soonyoung prompted.

After a long pause, the younger screwed his eyes shut and let out a loud sigh. “Nothing. It’s stupid. I’m going. Bye,” Chan said before brushing off Soonyoung’s hands, his features returning to a stoic expression.

Soonyoung reached out and grabbed onto Chan’s arm almost immediately, unwilling to let go. He knew when people were hiding something. It was glaringly obvious Chan understood something important, but for some reason was reluctant to share.

“Have you eaten breakfast? There’s a McDonalds nearby, come, I’ll treat you to breakfast.” Chan didn’t even had time to voice his protest before Soonyoung was already pulling him down the street by the arm.

 

 

Soonyoung watched in amusement as the boy seated opposite him wolfed down his meal ravenously. One would think he hadn’t eating in days.

“Slow down kid, the food’s not going anywhere.”

Chan looked up, frowning cutely. “I’m not a kid,” He said petulantly.

Soonyoung grinned. There was a sudden urge to tease him. “Are you sure? You’re like fifteen or something?”

“Hey!” Chan exclaimed, looking extremely appalled. “I’m eighteen!”

Soonyoung broke out in peals of laughter and couldn’t help but ruffle Chan’s raven black hair.

“Hey!” he whined. That only served to get Soonyoung to mess up his hair even further.

“But on a serious note,” Soonyoung said, all playful features gone from his face. “I know you know something.”

Chan’s gaze flickered to the ground.

“Tell me. The police won’t reveal your identity if you don’t want it. You won’t be in any danger. Do you trust me?”

“Yeah…but it’s not like you’ll even believe me…” he said, eyes still on the ground.

“Try me,” Soonyoung affirmed seriously.

Chan looked at him as if to say ‘you’ll regret this’ and they entered a mini eye-staring contest, with neither refusing to back down.

Finally Chan relented. “I get these…dreams…visions or something…”

“Dreams?”

“It’s like when I sleep, sometimes I dream of murders…” Chan looked at him hesitantly, as if unsure whether it sounded like nonsense to him. “And then the murders…happens a few days later…in real life…” Chan trailed off, fiddling his fingers in nervousness.

Soonyoung definitely wasn’t expecting this. He thought perhaps Chan was a witness who was afraid to share or something. Anything but that.

“So…” Soonyoung began, testing his words carefully.

“You don’t believe me.” It was a statement, not a question. Soonyoung could recognise the heavy resignation in Chan’s tone.

“I…it’s just surprising. You dream about the future?”

“No, just about murders. It takes place anywhere in the world. Only recently it happened in this town. That’s why I thought I could do something about it but I’m being stupid.”

“How long has this been going on for?”

“For as long as I can remember,” Chan’s voice grew softer and softer.

Soonyoung stopped talking to give his mind some time to think. They lapsed into heavy silence, the tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Technically speaking, it wasn’t possible. But why would the boy lie? And he did appear at two of the crime scenes. That had to mean something. For some strange reason, Soonyoung wanted to believe. No, he already believed him. Something about the boy struck him.

Soonyoung finally peered at Chan after a while, only to see him looking utterly miserable, like a kicked puppy. He felt bad.

“Chan-ah,” he patted his head gently. “This must be hard on you too. You should be playing in the playground with all your other kiddy friends and talking about nonsensical kiddy stuff at this age. Yet you have to suffer through haunting dreams of murders.”

Chan’s jaw dropped. “How old do you think I am?!”

Soonyoung chuckled, and pinched the other’s cheeks. “I believe you, okay? So don’t look so sad.”

He saw a faint pink dust over the shorter’s cheeks, but chose not to comment on it, and continued to smile cheekily.

“…I’m not sad.” Chan ripped off the hand on his cheek and promptly looked the other way. “So what’s up with the case anyway?”

Soonyoung fished out his notebook, going back to business mode. “Well, five young ladies were killed over two months by the same killer. They were stabbed to death and had their face slashed. The females all had blonde hair too, be it natural or dyed. We suspect it’s the killer exacting his revenge on an ex-girlfriend or something.”

Chan raised his eyebrow. “How?”

“It’s common, my young apprentice.” Chan rolled his eye at his lameness.

“Your girlfriend breaks up with you, so you get angry and want to kill her. In your mind, you’re killing the same person over and over again. Only they’re different people. Most likely his girlfriend had blonde hair too, so that’s how he chooses his victims. Because they remind him of her.”

The whole time, Chan looked on, eyes round with interest as he sipped his drink. Soonyoung was in the middle of gesticulating wildly, when he halted his moves, having a sudden epiphany. He grabbed his phone and shoved it close to Chan’s face.

Chan glared at him. “What?”

“Give me your number. Next time you dream again, call me immediately.”

“Uh…no I don’t want to. Why?”

“This could aid in our investigation! The police will catch the killer faster, less people will be killed, and maybe your dreams will stop too! Your fragile little marshmallow heart will be free of traumatic dreams! This helps both of us,” Soonyoung eagerly explained.

Chan rolled his eyes once again, openly groaning in protest as he punched in his number reluctantly. “Why do I have to give my number away to total creep?” he grumbled, not bothering to lower his voice. Soonyoung pretended he didn’t hear that part.

“What are you even going to tell the police chief and your co-workers anyways? They’re not going to believe you if you tell them the truth,” Chan muttered as he added the police officer to his contacts. His thumb froze over the screen.

“I don’t even know your name,” he mumbled, looking up sheepishly.

Soonyoung flashed a million watt smile. “It’s Kwon Soonyoung. And as for the first question, that is for me to figure out. You don’t have to worry your feeble little mind, my young child.”

“Knock it off!” Chan growled.

Soonyoung only chortled gleefully.

 

\----------

 

Chan jerked awake, his shirt and hair soaked through with sweat, the blanket twisted and tangled round his legs from where he had been kicking. His body felt heavy like cement, his arms and legs were like weights, pinned to the bed and refusing to move. He couldn’t breathe, there was an invisible hand pressing down on his neck and chest, choking him. It’s like he’s underwater, trying to break free of the chains on his body, water all around. His mind was in a frenzy and he couldn’t form a single coherent thought.

It lasted for what seemed like eternity before it was over in just a second. He sucked in a huge breath. His body relaxed as the sweet taste of oxygen filled his lungs. _Blood_. His eyes open in shock as images flashed through his mind. _Blood, blood everywhere. Another lady. The killer._ He recognised the place.

And…a clock? 2.56 am.

Chan hurriedly turned to his table stand and grabbed his phone. He blinked several times to get used to the bright light but he didn’t have time to relax as the numbers sank in. 2.13 am. Some irrational instinct in him told him it was today and not any other day.

He had to call Soonyoung. He sat up immediately and dialled his number while getting ready. He’s halfway through tugging up his jeans when Soonyoung picked up.

“I swear what would a man have to say at two in the morn—”

“I had another dream,” Chan interrupted.

“…What happened?” Chan heard rustling from the other end. Soonyoung must be getting up as well.

“It’s going to happen today, really soon. It’s at X Street. We have to hurry,” Chan urged.

“What do you mean ‘we’? I’m going alone.”

“No, I’m coming too,” Chan almost shouted. “I know where to go!”

“I can’t just endanger a citizen’s life too! Besides, I can find my way too, I’m doing this alone,” Soonyoung argued.

“Please, we don’t have time to fight over this. I have to go,” Chan plead, mustering his most sincere tone.

A sigh could be heard from the other end. “Alright, text me your address. I’ll pick you up.”

 

 

Soonyoung arrived outside his house, in a simple car. The sky was still pitch black outside. After their second meeting, Soonyoung had met up with Chan several times to discuss the case, seeing whether they could get any clues from his dreams that the police might have missed out. But this was the first time they were actually going to stop a murder from happening. It made Chan’s heart thud in fear and also slight anticipation.

“Few ground rules,” Soonyoung said as soon as the car began moving, eyes fixated on the road. “You stay at the side, out of harm’s way. Let me handle it and don’t try to be a hero and interfere. Next, if the Killer attacks us, you run immediately. Even if I stay back to fight, you run all the way home, got it?”

Chan nodded mutedly, knowing better than to protest, his fingers tapping on the seat agitatedly. This was the most serious Soonyoung had ever been.

Its 2.48 am by the time they reach.

“It’s in that alleyway over there,” Chan pointed hurriedly. “If we hurry we could mak—”

A shrill scream rang out in the silence of the night.

Chan and Soonyoung gazed at each other for a second, seeing their emotions reflected in each other’s eyes. Soonyoung placed a palm on his shoulder, bending down slightly to look at him in the eye. “Stay here.”

Soonyoung’s already dashing off in the direction of the scream before Chan had time to register the words. He hesitated for a moment, then decided to ignore his warning, sprinting after the police officer.

As he turned the corner, he skidded to a halt as a frightening realisation dawned upon him. Soonyoung was gone. There was movement up ahead, Chan detected from the corner of his eye. Reflexes kicked in and he hid behind a wall speedily, palm covering his mouth. Even the slightest breathing sound could give him away. His thudding heart refused to calm down.

He spotted two figures in front. It’s dark so they were only silhouettes but that was enough to decipher who they were. The Killer. One had a hand in the other’s long hair, grabbing it roughly. The other hand was gripping something sharp…something like a dagger.

He heard the cries of the woman, the cold laughter of the Killer, and really, where was Soonyoung at this time? He eyed the bright neon clock of a local shop behind them. 2.51 am. Was he just going to let her die in front of him? Like the first time?

Chan shut his eyes, bracing himself to run forward, when all of a sudden, a dark shape whipped past him. The Killer looked up, visibly shocked, knife still poised stationary in the air. Chan eye’s meet his for a split second. A cold shudder went down his spine as he gazed into the crazed, glinting eyes of the coldblooded murderer.

It was gone as soon as it came. The killer didn’t have time to react as Soonyoung was on him. Chan squinted his eyes, trying to make out what was happening. All he could see was the lady collapsed on the floor, and wild, big movements of dark shapes in front. Soonyoung seemed to be performing some sort of martial arts, because soon enough, the knife went clattering down to the ground.

The next minute, all the tables turned. The Killer threw a punch, Soonyoung’s suddenly on the ground, and the Killer’s running away. Chan started forward, but was too late. He was gone.

Soonyoung groaned as he sat up, clutching his stomach.

After making sure the coast was clear, Chan ran to his side at once. “Hyung, you okay?”

“M’fine,” he grunted.

They sidled over to the lady’s side, who was sobbing uncontrollably, unruly blonde hair sticking to the front of her face. “Are you alright? It’s okay, you’re good now. I’m a detective, we’ll help you.”

 

 

The ride home was silent, the only sounds coming from the occasional sniffles from the lady sitting at the back.

“What are you going to do now?” Chan spoke, breaking the silence. His legs were still trembling slightly and his palms were still breaking out in cold sweat.

“Well, I’ll have to tell Seungcheol, he’s my superior, about this. And see how things go on from there.”

Chan nodded silently, having lost things to say.

 

 

“Chan? Chan, wake up.”

Chan blearily opened his eyes to someone tapping his shoulder. Soonyoung’s face was next to his. Close. Too close. Doesn’t he know the thing called ‘personal space’? Chan thought, face hot as he moved back.

Soonyoung was smiling at him, eyes forming two crescents. “You fell asleep. We’ve reached your house.”

Chan turned to find the lady asleep at the backseat too. “Oh…thanks…” Chan mumbled sleepily.

“By the way, won’t your parents be mad you snuck out so late at night,” Soonyoung questioned casually.

“Oh…umm,” Chan scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I live alone?”

Soonyoung looked surprised but stopped asking afterwards. “Thanks for your help today! Good night!”

Chan nodded, still half asleep.

“Wait!” Soonyoung called just as Chan shut the car door. He rolled down the windows and leaned sideways, closer to the passenger seat so that he could see Chan’s face. “You saved her life today. You should be proud of yourself, okay? Alright, I’ll shut up now. Sleep well!”

_(“I’m sorry for being so useless,” Chan had said a few days back, depressed when they couldn’t find any new information from his dreams. “I thought my dreams would help but in the end they’re just as useless as me.”_

_“Hey, now,” Soonyoung said, looking at him pitifully. “I’m sure they’re not that bad.”_

_“No!” Chan insisted. “I hate them. People die right in front of my eyes and yet I can’t do a single damn thing to stop it. You might as well stop wasting your time with me.”_

_Soonyoung had rubbed his hair like how he would do with a small animal. “I would have left a long time ago if this was a waste of time. Come on, smile a little. There’s no need to lose hope.”_

_Chan had cried himself to sleep that night. Not that Soonyoung had to know._ )

Chan smiled shyly at his words and returned his wave. Soonyoung remained in the same spot all the way until Chan entered and the door closed shut. He watched as the lights switched off in his room before starting up the car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually wrote this while thinking that they're both their actual age in real life cuz it's weird for me if they're older. but i don't think its possible to become a detective so young so sorry for distorting the truth haha


	3. Part 2

Chan’s fingers hovered uncertainly over the ‘send’ button. It had been two days already, yet he hadn’t heard anything from the Soonyoung.

‘How’s the investigation going?’ He read his text over and over again.

Would it be weird to send this? He doesn’t even have anything to do with the case.

Wait, he did help in some ways.

But it’s not his business anyway. Would Soonyoung find him annoying?

After a full minute of inner conflict, Chan squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the button, tossing his phone onto the bed immediately as though he had been shocked.

“Ah, I don’t know anymore!” Chan squished his face in between his pillow. Why was he acting like a teenage girl anyway?

His phone rang. Chan grabbed it at once, to find Soonyoung calling him. His stomach clenched weirdly. Ignoring whatever that was, he picked up.

“Channie-ah!” Chan felt blinded by the brightness in his voice. It was evening for god’s sake. Who even sounded so energetic after a whole day of work?

“Hyung.”

“I’m glad you texted. Things are going well. The lady we saved managed to give us more details about the killer. Things like his height and some information about his appearance. Apparently, they saw each other at a bar and he followed her.”

Chan smiled unconsciously. “That’s great.”

“Unfortunately, the knife we obtained contained no fingerprints. But no worries, the case’ll be solved soon. What are you doing now?”

“Nothing, just lying on the bed. I just came back from school.”

Soonyoung chuckled. “Shouldn’t you be doing homework now? You don’t have to worry so much about the case, I have it under control. Or did you miss me?”

“Of course not,” Chan deadpanned.

They continued talking for a while longer. Chan learnt a lot about the other during this time. Like how he used to dance when he was in high school too, how he liked to sing, and how he came to be a police officer. The whole time, the weird, giddy twist in his stomach refused to disappear.

It’s only when his phone buzzed, that Chan finally realized how long they’d been talking. 20% battery remaining, his phone reminded, its heat burning his palm. Strange, Chan frowned, he could have sworn it was fully charged just now. He looked at the time and gasped. It was night.

“Hyung, its night! We’ve been talking for hours,” Chan said, aghast.

“Yeah, why? Do you not like talking to your hyung?” Chan could hear the pout in his voice.

“Yes, now bye. I’ve wasted too much time.”

Soonyoung gasped dramatically. “Is talking to me a waste of time?!”

Chan rolled his eyes, ignoring the theatrics. He gave a last goodbye before hanging up.

 

\----------

 

He’s in a strange room. A warehouse of some sort. A run-down, dusty room, with wallpapers that had begun peeling off to reveal the mouldy yellow underneath. There was only one working bulb in the whole room, its shallow light not doing much to help illuminate the room. It was all empty save for two figures. One was kneeling in front of a shattered window, its head casted downwards to the ground. The other was a tall man, with dishevelled, greasy, shoulder-length hair, his right hand gripping tightly onto a dagger. The Killer.

Outside the window, it was pouring and the sky was dark. There was a red building in the far off distance, but it was too dark to discern properly. The Killer took a step forward to the one under the window.

An ear-splitting ring tone blasted. Chan’s eyes snapped open.

He’s on his bed, sunlight already seeping in through the window. His heart was threatening to break a hole through his ribs, palms and back already damp with sweat. Dazed, Chan lay there for a moment, taking a few deep breaths as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings.

He forced himself to get up and answer the phone. It’s noon. “Hello?” he said groggily.

“Oh, were you sleeping? Sorry.” It’s Soonyoung.

“Yeah…” Chan rubbed his eyes. “It’s Saturday so…”

“I was just calling to tell you we’ve gotten a lead!” Soonyoung exclaimed excitedly.

“Good timing hyung, I just had a dream too. But I don’t think it’s going to happen today. Or soon for that matter.”

“Oh, are you free now? I’ll come fetch you then.”

“Yeah sure hyung,” Chan said, already getting up.

 

 

As soon as Chan got into the car, Soonyoung began to spill the details animatedly.

Apparently, after their encounter, the Killer had hurriedly ran away and rushed home immediately. Luckily, there was a witness who saw him running into a building. The witness was a middle-aged man who caught a glimpse of the Killer’s face. He came forward to the police a few days later when he heard the police were looking for someone similar. After that, Soonyoung and the police entered the building and using the details provided by the witness, they were able to question the residents properly, and obtain more information.

According to them, he was a strange man who lived in solitude and never spoke to anyone else, always staying cooped up in his room. His identity was still a mystery. And now, he had completely disappeared. Where to, no one knew.

“But at least we have his face now! We’ll be able to seek the public’s help and get people to be more aware,” Soonyoung said optimistically.

“That’s really great hyung!” Chan smiled genuinely.

Soonyoung’s features softened. “What about your dream? Where is it gonna take place?”

“It’s at a warehouse or something. I don’t know where it is, but it’s near a red building. And it’s in this town too, for sure.”

“A red building? What kind?” Soonyoung asked, confused.

“I don’t know.”

“Okay, I’ll try and search for the place. Tell me more about your dream.”

“I didn’t actually see the murder. Your call woke me up before that. Although something’s strange about this time. I didn’t see her face but the victim almost looks like a male. I mean she had short hair. And it wasn’t blonde hair either. At least I don’t think it was.”

“That’s strange,” Soonyoung commented, eyes still glued to his phone. “He only kills women. What reason would he have to kill a man? Are you sure it was a male?”

“I…not really? I didn’t actually see her face, so maybe it was just the angle I saw it from…And it was pretty dark,” Chan nodded, though still not totally convinced.

“Got it!” Soonyoung sprang up from his seat, grasping tightly to Chan’s wrist and showing him his phone. “It’s not far from where the Killer lives. There’re only a couple of warehouses over here so it wasn’t hard to narrow down. This should be the right place. The red building is actually a school. Come on, let’s go!” The car accelerated.

 

 

The warehouse was definitely abandoned. Situated in the middle of nowhere and enshrouded in trees, it was isolated away from the city. The road that they had arrived from was the only sight where human activity was actually present. And even that was minimal.

Soonyoung blanched and halted his footsteps suddenly. “You don’t think he’s inside, do you?”

“No, it was at night.”

“But what if he’s staying here for the time being?” Soonyoung asked nervously.

“It’ll be fine, we just have to peek in and see whether he’s there. Call it a hunch but I really don’t think he’d be here. Besides, it’s two against one. And you have a gun.” He pointed to gun holster at his shoulder area. “He’s not stupid to fight us.” Chan concluded confidently, before breaking out in a teasing grin. “Gosh, who’s the police officer here?”

“Of course I am,” Soonyoung said, chest swelling up.

That’s how they ended up sneaking next to the door suspiciously, with Soonyoung in front of him, pistol ready in his hand. The door was ajar, allowing them the view of a portion of the room. Chan was pretty sure they looked ridiculous.

“Chan, stick closer to the wall,” Soonyoung whispered from in front of him. His other hand came up to Chan’s waist, pushing him closer to his back gently. His nose brushed the back of Soonyoung’s shirt unintentionally. Electricity burned his skin from where Soonyoung’s fingers came into contact with, and Chan almost spluttered out loud, the tips of his ears burning.

A sweet scent wafted over, standing out from the rank, stale, dusty odour of the old warehouse. Chan sniffed quietly. Soonyoung smelled like a blend of citrus and soap, the nice kind. Chan froze when he realized what he was doing, slapping himself mentally as he immediately inched away from Soonyoung.

‘I’m going in,’ Soonyoung motioned silently, before kicking the door open, and moving in. “Police!” he shouted, pistol held up.

Chan peeked in a millisecond later, only to find the room barren and empty. They both turned to gaze at each other before bursting into fits of laughter.

“You were freaking out for nothing,” Chan giggled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Soonyoung let out small smile despite the fact that the younger was laughing at him and ruffled his hair. “You should laugh more often. You’re still a kid, don’t be too worried about the murders.”

“I laugh all the time, okay,” Chan said sourly, swatting the hand away.

“Alright,” Soonyoung chuckled. He took a step inside and observed the place. Chan followed closely behind.

“Careful Chan, there’s lot of broken glass here.”

“Doesn’t look like there’s a killer living here,” Chan noted.

Soonyoung agreed. He swung an arm around Chan’s shoulders naturally and led him away. “Let’s go back.”

“What are you going to do now? The Killer is still going to be at this location one day,” Chan asked.

“Well, I’ll talk to my chief about this…hopefully it’ll work out,” Soonyoung sighed despondently.

 

\----------

 

Chan walked home, humming slightly, ear phones plugged in his ears. After their escapade at the warehouse, Soonyoung had to rush back to the police headquarters to meet his boss and had left after making sure Chan was near the train station and could make it back on his own. Chan honestly hadn’t mind. But Soonyoung had apologised profusely for not being able to send Chan home, even going to the extent of shouting out promises of making it up to him somehow. (Chan had stalked off in embarrassment, intending to put as much distance between him and Soonyoung, who was hollering out of the car window, as possible, and pretending not to know him when people started sending disapproving looks at them both.)

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand and a shudder ripped through him suddenly. He stopped, slowly taking out his ear phones and looking back. The street was empty, with nothing out of the ordinary. He gulped, slightly anxious now as his eyes darted around furiously.

It’s nothing, he told himself, stuffing his ear phones into his pocket, before continuing to walk home. Only after a few minutes, did he hear a soft shuffle of footsteps behind him. He whipped around at the speed of light, to find the street empty. Everything was normal. No one was behind him. He must be imagining things.

Still, his heart couldn’t help but pound harder. Without a care for anything else, he made a mad run for his house, which was just up ahead, and slammed the door shut. He breathed out, relieved behind the door, finally able to relax a little. Only after did he realise how paranoid he was being. Chan frowned. The suspense of the case must be getting to him. He pushed the memory to the back of his mind.

 

\----------

 

Soonyoung took a deep breath and stepped into Seungcheol’s line of vision.

“What is it?” He asked in a clipped tone. He was dressed in a dark dress shirt, tie loosened halfway to his chest, dark circles staining his eyes as he gulped his coffee from a mug, looking utterly exhausted.

“Sir, it’s about the case.”

“What about it? Is there a new lead?”

Soonyoung swallowed nervously, knowing he’ll have to spill the beans. “I have reasons to believe the next victim will be attacked at a warehouse near Y Street.”

“What makes you say so?”

“…It’s rather near to where the killer stays…”

“That’s not a real reason. I’m not going to send our men over there just for a mere speculation. Give me real proof next time,” he responded, traces of anger slipping into his voice. “Don’t waste my time.”

“No, sir, you don’t understand. We just need several policemen to keep watch there.”

“Enlighten me then, what exactly don’t I understand here?” His voice raised slightly, getting visibly annoyed.

Soonyoung wilted. “Okay, this is going to sound stupid, but it’s true. There’s this boy, he’s a student. I met him during one of our investigations. He has these visions or something, enabling him to see the murders before they happen. That’s how I knew the whereabouts of the previous victim,” Soonyoung releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Seungcheol sat there, face red, looking absolutely livid. A vein in his temple was threatening to burst. “Are you kidding me?!” he roared, slamming his hand on the desk. The rest of the office turned quiet as they gaped at him.

“You’ve always been practical and reliable, so I trusted you! And this is what you come up with? When did you start believing in superstitions? And how could you drag an innocent citizen into this?” He bellowed. “You know what, take two days off and clear you mind! When you come back, I better not hear about his again! You’re lucky I’m not demoting you!”

“But—” Soonyoung protested.

“Leave,” Seungcheol said, his tone indicating that the conversation was over, turning back to his computer. “I’m busy enough as it is.”

Soonyoung sighed, head low. Left with no other choice, he grabbed his bag and left, ignoring the pitiful glances tossed his way.

Two days off? What was he going to do? What if the Killer strikes again?

An image of Chan surfaced in his mind. He smiled to himself, the heavy feeling in his heart suddenly disappeared. Maybe a break wasn’t so bad after all.

 

 

The phone rang for only a few seconds before it was picked up.

“Hyung!” Chan answered.

Soonyoung’s heart melted a little. “Hey Chan. You free tomorrow?”

“Yep, why?”

“Get ready soon, okay? I’ll pick you up at twelve.”

“What?” Chan asked, startled.

“See you,” Soonyoung said cheerfully and hung up.

He gazed fondly at the number on his phone afterwards. He wasn’t sure why he kept coming back to the younger. Seungcheol was right. He shouldn’t be involving a citizen so deeply in police work. They could have just discussed the dreams over the phone. Honestly, there wasn’t a need to bring Chan out all the time to check out his dreams. Or the need to tell Chan all the details about the case and whenever a new clue surfaced. But he still couldn’t help it. He would thumb through his contacts and subconsciously click on Chan’s. Before he knew it, he was calling Chan to talk all about his day.

He smiled slightly to himself.

 

\----------

 

True to his words, there was a knock on Chan’s door at twelve sharp in the afternoon. Chan would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited. Already dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, he opened the door, not before putting on a neutral expression. Soonyoung was in a casual dress shirt and jeans, wearing a wide smile on his face.

“Do you not have a life that you keep coming to find me?” is the first thing he asked.

“Nope! Come on, let’s go!” Soonyoung draped an arm around his neck, dragging him out. Chan had to scramble to lock the doors behind him.

“Where exactly?” Chan looked at him sceptically.

“Anywhere you want to! You need to experience a little fun too. It’s my treat, as a thanks for helping me with the case,” Soonyoung sent him a breath-taking smile.

Chan averted his eyes, flushing slightly. Soonyoung’s stare seemed to be able to read his soul.

“Let’s go to a café then.”

Soonyoung held a hand to his chest exaggeratedly, wiping away fake tears. “My Chan’s all grown up now and drinks coffee! One day you’re going to fly away and leave your Soonyoung hyung all alone!”

“Oh God.” Chan stared at the sky and stalked off, wondering what he did to deserve this. Laughing, Soonyoung jogged after him.

 

 

“So, can I ask why you live alone?” Soonyoung asked once they sat down in a café, drinks ordered. (Soonyoung had teased him endlessly when he had ordered the double chocolate frappe, with layers and layers of whipped cream added to the top. “You’re still a kid after all!”)

“My parents are dead,” Chan said after a while, sipping his drink slowly. “They were murdered when I was very small.”

If Soonyoung was shocked, he didn’t show it, and just nodded, encouraging Chan to continue.

“They never found the killer.” Chan’s fingers tightened around his cup. “I was sent to live with my aunt and her family, but…they only saw me as burden.” His voice cracked a little towards the end. “So I’m living alone now, living off the money sent by them every month.”

Soonyoung hummed softly. “Maybe that’s why you have these dreams,” he said gently.

Chan’s eyebrows rose in confusion.

“Since you never found out who killed your parents, the dreams give you hints about other killers. They let you save potential victims. Really, it’s more of a blessing than a curse.”

“That…makes sense. I never thought about it that way,” Chan nodded.

“Besides, you’ll always have me!” Soonyoung sported a smile so radiant it could probably cure cancer.

Chan mindlessly gazed at Soonyoung’s features. He decided he really liked Soonyoung’s smile. The way his small, slanted pair of eyes would narrow even further, making them look as if it wasn’t opened. The way his nose would scrunch up cutely. The way he revealed a set of pearly white teeth. The way he seemed to look at nobody else but Chan. Whenever that happened, it was as if someone had turned down the volume in Chan’s ears. Everything and everyone but Soonyoung blurred out of the picture and Chan would get lost in those eyes…

 

 

Oh.

The rest of Chan’s thoughts slinked out of his mind. His heart skipped a beat, mouth forming a small ‘o’. Because he thinks he finally understands.

“Chan?” Soonyoung asked, concerned, interrupting his inner monologue.

Chan groaned out loud and proceeded to bang his head on the table. He moaned in pain, immediately regretting it. He’s so, so stupid. A stupid kid with an even more stupid heart.

 

 

Time seemed to pass really quickly. Granted, time always seemed to pass quickly with Soonyoung. In that little café, they talked for hours, Chan’s beating heart refused to calm down the entire time. Before he realised it, it’s night.

“Well…my house’s this way,” Soonyoung said when they reached a forked road. “Bye?” he said, looking at Chan unsurely.

Chan wanted to nod, but the state of his surroundings caught his eye. His words got caught in his throat. The street was empty and dark, the only illumination coming from the street lamps, and even that was a dim yellow. The memory of walking home a few days back surfaced in his mind.

“Yeah, bye,” Chan said after a while. He was being stupid. His house was just a few blocks down. It’s not like anyone’s following him or anything. Still…

His hand shot out to grab at Soonyoung’s sleeve just as he turned, before his brain even processed what he was doing. Too late, Soonyoung was already staring at him.

“Wait. It’s kinda late…”

Soonyoung raised his eyebrows, clueless, as if asking ‘so?’

Beating around the bush apparently wasn’t going to work. “Walk with me. Just until I reach my house.” Chan regretted his words just as it came out of his mouth. He was being dumb. He wasn’t some needy kid. He’s a grown adult, he can walk home himself.

“I mean, never mind,” Chan hurriedly took back his words.

But Soonyoung’s already grinning smugly at him, and wrapping an arm around his shoulders again. “Are you scared?” he teased.

“What? No! Not at all. You can go home now, I’ll be going. Bye.”

Soonyoung guffawed loudly. “You’re so cute! Don’t worry, I’ll walk you home. Your reliable and strong hyung is going to protect you! Nothing to be afraid of!” He patted his chest confidently.

Chan outwardly sighed, but the butterflies went wild in his stomach.

 

\----------

 

Chan felt like he was floating. He knew this place. It was the same warehouse. The Killer’s there. The victim too, leaning against the wall below a large, broken window, head down.

The same thing was going to happen. His dreams always ended in the victim lying in a pool of their own blood. Chan didn’t want to see this. But this time, the Killer’s bending down, talking. He couldn’t hear the words but he saw the lips moving, a dark, unsettling glimmer in his eyes. And then the knife was raised.

Run, Chan wanted to shout. But it’s like he’s trapped behind an invisible wall. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get across it.

And suddenly, the victim raises her head. Except it’s no lady. Chan’s heart stopped. He saw the raw fear in the other’s eyes.

Those familiar, slanted, thin eyes. That familiar face that he’s seen so much of in the mirror.

 

 

 

It’s him.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing too many soonchan fics its unhealthy haha


	4. Part 3

Chan woke up screaming. There were tears running down his tears and his chest was tight. His first instinct was to reach for his phone. Looking through a thick wall of tears in his eyes, everything was blurred, but he somehow managed to dial for Soonyoung.

“Hello Chan?” Soonyoung’s voice was deep, sounding like he’d just woken up.

Chan didn’t speak. No, he couldn’t speak. His throat was blocked and the tears couldn’t stop.

“Hyung,” He finally croaked out. That was all he could manage. His breath was coming too fast, too short, in rapid gasps. He couldn’t breathe properly. Everything started swaying.

“Chan, you’re hyperventilating,” Soonyoung said. “Calm down, listen to my voice, okay? Now take a deep breath.”

Soonyoung’s soothing voice worked like magic. Chan felt himself begin to relax, taking one deep breath after another. The load on his chest started to lighten and he wiped away the remaining tears. He breathed in air like a long satisfying drink.

“Better now?”

Chan hummed a yes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hyung, it’s me,” he said, throat sore from screaming.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s me. I’m the next target. I’m the one in the warehouse. He’s going to kill me next.” Chan didn’t know how he managed to say such frightening words so calmly.

There was a long pause. “Stay where you are,” he said finally. “I’m coming over now.”

Chan nodded, before realizing Soonyoung couldn’t see him. He uttered a small ‘okay’.

“Do you know when it’s going to happen?”

Chan didn’t.

“Don’t worry, Chan,” Soonyoung comforted quietly. “I said I’ll protect you right?”

Chan smiled despite his predicament.

 

 

Throughout the whole time, Soonyoung refused to hang up, talking gently about random things over the phone in an attempt to calm Chan down.

Finally, after ten minutes, there was a knock on his door.

Chan sprang up and walked towards the door. “Hyung, you’re here already so fast?” he asked.

There was a chilly silence.

“DON’T” Soonyoung shouted over the phone, just as Chan placed his hand on the door knob.

“I’m still on the road!” Soonyoung shouted frantically.

Chan stilled, his hand retracting slowly. Then…who?

 

The door shook violently as the knocks outside turned to banging.

 

\----------

 

Soonyoung pressed on the pedal once again.

“Hyung, he’s here! He’s outside!” He could hear the panic in the younger’s voice.

Swallowing nervously, he tried to remain as a calm as possible for the other’s sake. “Chan, I want you to go to the next room and hide there. Don’t go to your bedroom, he’ll be looking there first. Hide in the bathroom or the closet, anywhere. Just don’t come out.”

“Okay,” he heard Chan whisper, his voice wavering.

“Is he still there?” Soonyoung asked worriedly after a moment.

Chan let out a deep breath and listened carefully. “The banging has stopped but I don’t know if—”

A scream rang out from the phone.

Soonyoung’s heart dropped to his stomach.

“Chan?! What happened?!” He all but yelled into the phone. There’s rustling and clattering on the other side, but no response. And suddenly, the usual flat beeping tone of the phone returned. Someone had just hung up on him.

Soonyoung tossed his phone onto the passenger’s seat and sped up, his grip on the wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

“Goddammit!” he cursed, slamming his palm onto the wheel. Why was he so useless?

 

 

He reached thirty minutes too late. The door hanging on its hinges was the first indication that everything was wrong. The inside was an even bigger mess. Chairs overturned, items strewn over the floor, broken glassware shards everywhere. But no sign of Chan or the Killer.

Pressing the heel of his palms to his eyes, he let out a quivering sigh. ‘Think!’ he chided himself. The Killer must have not wanted to kill Chan immediately. Then where would he have taken him?

Right. The warehouse.

Without wasting a single second, he swept out his phone and called Seungcheol, just as he clambered onto his car.

“What do you want,” Seungcheol hissed. “It’s freaking three in the morning.”

“Sir, please believe me. The Killer’s taken the next victim to the warehouse I told you about. At Y Street. He’s probably in there right now.”

“What?”

“I’m going there as well but I’m going to need backup. Please sir, it’s a matter of life and death,” Soonyoung said with an air of finality, before hanging up.

He could only hope he wasn’t too late.

 

\----------

 

Chan opened his eyes wearily, blinking his eyes rapidly to get used to the brightness. He was sitting in the same warehouse, at that exact same spot, underneath the shattered window, its shattered pieces littered around on the ground behind Chan. This was all too familiar to him. He felt droplets of water from outside splattering on his nape, heard the thundering sound of rainwater hitting the pavement outside. His head hurt. A dull, numbing ache hitting the back of his head intermittently. What had happened?

He had been hiding in the bathroom. Someone had broken the door open and grabbed him. He pushed, he ran. And then suddenly, there was a blow to the back of his head. And he was falling, everything turned dark.

“You’re finally awake,” a low, raspy voice to his right spoke.

Chan jerked up so fast he might have sprained something. The Killer.

He had greasy, dishevelled hair that reached his shoulder. A long, sallow face with a scraggly beard and a long and lean body. He was dressed in a ragged shirt and a pair of beige pants. Chan wasn’t sure if the colour was because of the lack of proper washing or not. But the scariest thing about him was his eyes.

They were a pair of hollow, crazed eyes. Eyes that were bloodthirsty and ruthless. Eyes that looked at him as if he was a piece of meat. He bent down to match their eye level, pulling out shiny dagger.

“So I’ve been thinking,” the Killer spoke slowly, as if taking his time to torment Chan. “I remember the first time I saw you. You’re the one who saw me kill her, right?” He grinned, revealing crooked, blackish-yellow teeth.

Chan dared not speak.

“Well, I realised, ever since then…you always found a way to mess things up, didn’t you? Hmm?” The knife was grazing his skin. It skimmed over his cheek, but not deep enough to cut.

Chan lowered his head, his lower lip quivering slightly, refusing to meet the other’s eyes.

“You interrupted me one more time, this time before I could kill her! You and that detective! And then everything went in a downward spiral after that. They figured out what I looked like! It won’t be long before they catch me! Do you know the feeling of having everything taken from you right under your nose?!” He bellowed into Chan’s face.

Chan winced but didn’t look up.

“And then, you know what I realized?” The killer asked, voice becoming calm again. “I realized this happened ever since you appeared. This is all your fault. You ruined everything.”

A sharp pain shot up his hand as Chan’s fingers pressed onto something sharp behind him. It was a glass shard.

“Can you imagine how surprised I was when I saw you coming to this very warehouse? You were foolish to come so near to where I stayed. So I followed you. And you led me right to your cosy little house. So I decided to find you. Because you need to be taught a lesson, don’t you agree?”

Chan gripped onto the glass shard and looked up, straight into the killer’s eyes with newfound determination. His dream hadn’t shown him the ending. He was not going to let it be a bad one.

“Oh… how I’m going to enjoy this,” he gave a sadistic smile.

Chan saw the knife swing up with a ‘swoosh’ but before it had the chance of plunging downwards, Chan’s already swinging his arm out. He felt the glass shard come into contact with something soft, felt it pierce skin, felt it cut through.

The killer screamed, a large gash across his face, his hands hovering in front of his face in shock. Chan didn’t look again, already running off, adrenaline pumping in his veins furiously.

“You bastard!” he heard the killer screech but he didn’t turn around. He summoned all his energy to his legs as he sprinted even faster and pushed the door of the warehouse open, running straight into the rain.

There’s no one in sight. Who would even be out with this kind of weather? The rain was so heavy, it turned the surroundings blurry and foggy. He couldn’t make out anything in the distance clearly. The torrents of droplets felt like bullets pelting his skin, his clothes and hair became soaked through in a matter of seconds. But Chan didn’t stop running, constantly wiping the rain out of his eyes.

He was on the road now and Chan almost thought he was going to make it.

 

Until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

“No!” he cried out desperately, hands reaching out to claw at the air as he felt himself being tugged backed. The force knocked his off his balance and he fell backwards onto his back with a splash.

“Though you could run, huh?” The Killer cackled. Wet clumps of hair stuck to his face, water droplets spraying out as he spoke.

Chan felt all the previous hope and adrenaline suck out of him. He was left feeling empty, drained and cold, his insides twisting in a numbing fear.

The Killer positioned the dagger, advancing on him. Chan’s body felt like lead. He wanted to get up and run, but his body wasn’t obeying him. He stayed rooted to the spot, watching helplessly. This was it. He was going to die today, right now.

Only he didn’t. Luck was apparently on his side. The Killer was suddenly thrusted to the side, his body crumpling onto the ground as he fell.

 

Soonyoung stood just where the Killer was moments ago, thoroughly wet and panting slightly. Chan’s body slackened as relief engulfed him. The remaining energy seeped out of him and he felt weak with relief.

The moment of happiness was over as soon as it started. The Killer got up at the speed of light and pounced onto Soonyoung, knife still in hand. They were now wrestling each other, one trying to kill and one trying not to get killed, the rainwater still pouring relentlessly down on them.

Chan stood up unsteadily, wiping his wet bangs to the sight so his vision wasn’t obscured. Water squelched in his shoes as he took a hesitant step forward. He noticed the knife come close to Soonyoung’s face and chest one too many times, but he was helpless to do anything.

Was he really going to let Soonyoung get killed? And because of him? Chan gritted his teeth. He had to do something.

Pushing fear and rational thinking to the back of his mind, he dashed forward and seized the Killer’s arm that was currently raised upright and holding onto the knife, with both his hands.

The Killer looked back in shock and growled menacingly.

The arm twisted roughly in his grip, and Chan tried desperately not to lose his hold. But he’d underestimate the Killer’s strength. He had a lot of strength for someone so scrawny. The arm broke free of his grasp.

Chan realised it before it even happened. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. He saw the arm swing down, saw it come up from below again, turning a full hundred and eighty degrees, elbow bending.

 

 

Saw the blade pierce his stomach.

 

And then the pain crashing onto him like a tsunami wave.

Chan’s mouth was open in shock but no sound came out. He took in a jagged breath. An intense, searing pain tore through him, as if something with sharp canines was tearing him apart from the inside. Like a white-hot iron hand had sunk its claws into him, gripping his flesh and twisting it. He stumbled backwards and dropped to his knees, pain igniting in him once again, its flames licking his insides. He felt the back of his eyes burn. His hands came up to the skin around the knife, feeling something wet trickle down his fingers. It was his blood. Of all things, Chan hadn’t expected to die like this. The senses in the rest of his body drained away, and he could only feel pain, pain, and pain. His brain felt like rubber, heavy and sinking. His body weighed down like lead, refusing to move. The surroundings blinked in and out of focus, everything was hazy and surreal.

Chan lost track of time, as he knelt in the middle of the rain, his clothes and wet hair clinging to his body. Everything became a torture, the slightest movement of his chest from breathing sent a fresh wave of pain coursing through him, the sharpness of it spreading all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes.

He could vaguely make out the outline of Soonyoung and the Killer in front of him. They were fighting, throwing punches at each other. But Chan was so drowsy with pain. He didn’t even have the will to lift his head up. Water droplets dripped off his nose and chin as he remained motionless.

A loud siren sound punctuated the air, breaking through the rain. There was a flash of blue and red in the corner of his eye. Chan focused on it, so he wouldn’t pass out. He sensed a commotion up ahead.

All of a sudden, a familiar citrus scent invaded his nose, extinguishing the flames inside him. Soonyoung was kneeling by his side. It was as if someone had lifted the huge rock over his head, making him immediately feel a lot lighter.

Chan leaned into the warm body, Soonyoung’s arms came up to wrap around his shoulders gently. All the senses hit him at once, this time more intensified as if to make up for the previous numbness. It hurt. Everything hurt. And he’s cold. So very cold. His body was like ice, fingers hurting and he’s pretty sure his quivering lips were blue. Despite the rain, Soonyoung was like a human heater. The heat from his body seeped into him, warming him up like hot soup and Chan graciously accepted it, moving closer. He’s safe now.

A lone tear slipped out. Then another, and another. A dam started breaking in him. A racking sob ripped through him, leaving him shivering. The tears, mixed with the rain droplets, ran freely, hot on his icy skin as he cried out into Soonyoung’s shirt. He didn’t know if he was shaking uncontrollably because of crying or the cold.

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry!” Soonyoung was shouting. His voice could hardly be heard over the rain and the insistent ringing in his ears.

Chan wanted to tell him that there’s no need to be sorry and it’s really his fault for running straight into the knife and he’d rather run into it a hundred more times than let Soonyoung be the one that gets stabbed. But his mouth stopped functioning a long time ago. He only fisted his hands in Soonyoung’s shirt tighter as a response.

“It’s over. It’s over now,” Soonyoung repeated into the top of Chan’s head, enveloping him in a bigger embrace and rubbing circles on his back.

Chan didn’t stop crying. Eyelids drooping down, the last thing he saw was Soonyoung’s crying face before he was swallowed into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was a failed attempt at writing


	5. Epilogue

Chan stared glumly at the bouquets of flowers on his table stand and the mountain of random, unrelated gifts from his weirdos of friends from school, Boo Seungkwan and Chwe Hansol. Unlike his actual relatives, his friends had been visiting him in the hospital constantly for the past week, entertaining him with useless chatter for the whole day, until he almost got sick of seeing them.

Looking down at the pristine, white bedsheets and blanket (everything was too white here), he sighed dejectedly. It’s not like he wasn’t grateful for visitors. In fact, Chan was deeply touched by their actions. But the one person he wanted to see wasn’t here.

Maybe Soonyoung’s just busy, he told himself.

He sighed again for the umpteenth time. Who was he kidding? Soonyoung had texted him once, asking him if he was alright and promised to visit sometime soon. That was almost a week ago. Soonyoung probably couldn’t be bothered with him anymore. After all, he was just a tool to help solve the case. Now that the case was over, what reason would Soonyoung have to meet him?

That’s right. He was never going to see Soonyoung again. He felt like crying, mood dampening even further. Why was life so cruel to him?

 

A knock on the door broke him out of his reverie.

“Come in,” he said monotonously, not even bothering to raise his head, knowing it must be either Seungkwan or Hansol. The door clicked open.

“Not happy to see me?” A lazy drawl sounded from the doorway.

Chan jerked up, his eyes turning round like saucers. He knew that voice too well. “Hyung!”

Soonyoung strolled in, pulling out a bouquet of different coloured freesias from behind him. And god did Soonyoung look stunning, Chan noted mentally. Having come from the office, Chan suspected, he was wearing a formal white dress shirt and pants, a few buttons at the top unbuttoned, his navy blue tie loosened around his neck. Chan averted his eyes when he realised he was checking him out for longer than necessary, oblivious to the smirk forming on Soonyoung’s face.

Chan wished he could have at least looked somewhat nicer than his current state. He was still in the hospital gown, bandages still wrapped tightly around his abdomen and head, his hair was tousled like he had just woken up and had dark circles so long they could touch the floor.

“What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I come see my favourite dongsaeng?” Soonyoung placed the flowers down on the bed, pulled out a chair and sat next to Chan. Something warm tickled Chan’s heart.

“Anyways, I’m sorry for coming so late, I was incredibly busy. After the police arrested the Killer, I had to recount the entire story and fill up all sorts of paperwork. It was a torture, I swear,” Soonyoung sulked childishly. “But at least I got promoted. Seungcheol and I have become closer too! I was really surprised and grateful when he came after I called, you know? Just goes to show how much he likes me.”

Chan snorted. But really, he could just listen to Soonyoung talk for the whole day and never be bored. Not when he spoke with so much vigour and enthusiasm.

“And can you imagine the glory of having Seungcheol apologise to me in front of everyone?” His eyes stared into the distance, as if indulging in the joy of having your boss bow to you.

 

“Anyways, enough about me,” his voice became lower, fingers reaching forward to intertwine with Chan’s. “How have you been?”

Chan looked down at their hands, furrowing his brows. He tried pulling away but Soonyoung only clasped tighter. “I’m fine? The dreams have stopped for now,” he said, giving up after a while.

“That’s great,” he hummed, eyes never leaving Chan’s face. “I’m sorry,” he suddenly whispered, turning solemn. “For being so incompetent and putting you through that.”

Chan rolled his eyes. “Hyung that was ages ago. You saved my life and I’m here right now, healthy and alive, aren’t I?”

Soonyoung chuckled. “You’re a sassy, little brat.”

 

They entered a comfortable silence.

“What’s going to happen next?” Chan asked tentatively after a while, afraid of what he would hear.

“I guess I’m going back to doing boring police work. And you’ll go back to school?” Soonyoung’s grin stretched from ear to ear, looking so happy and unaware of the sadness eating away at Chan.

“Will we still keep in contact?” Chan blurted.

“Of course,” Soonyoung said, standing slowly. He moved forward close to Chan’s face. So close Chan could see himself in the other’s eyes.

 

“I don’t plan on letting you go.” Soonyoung closed the distance between them.

The familiar smell of citrus and soap was overwhelming as Soonyoung pressed his lips onto Chan’s, the other hand coming up to rest on his shoulder. Chan’s eyes went wide in confusion. His body tensed up, unsure what to do. He could hear the blood roaring in his ears.

Soonyoung pulled back a second later, lips quirking up in amusement. “You have to kiss back, idiot,” Soonyoung whispered softly, voice dripping with affection.

Chan stared into the other’s orbs, and saw the fondness and tenderness in them. He broke into a wide smile for the first time in a long time. Grabbing Soonyoung’s collar, he pulled the taller down for another slow kiss.

 

 

(A click sounded from outside the door as two heads slowly sank down out of sight from where they’d been initially pressed to the small rectangular window of the hospital door.

“I didn’t know Chan had a boyfriend,” Hansol nodded approvingly while staring at the photo he had just taken, looking like a proud father.

His partner however, didn’t seem to be taking this so well. Seungkwan’s back was plastered to the door, his face red and his palm covering his mouth as tried to control his breathing, looking close to passing out. A high-pitched sound emitted from the back of his throat.

“Shut up!” Hansol shushed him. “You’re going to get us caught!”

“That was so cute!” Seungkwan squealed, when he managed to collect himself after a few deep breaths. “He’s still going to get it, though,” Seungkwan muttered, losing all the previous excitement. He grabbed Hansol’s phone and sent the picture to Chan, fingers typing away furiously.

“Are we even his friends? I can’t believe Chan didn’t tell us about such a hot piece of hunk in his life!”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry i had to add the last bit. i realised i didnt talk much about Chan's school life and i felt like it made him seem like he had no friends


End file.
